


Angel On My Side

by hstraven



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Apple Bobbing, Bathroom Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fun, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, House Party, One Shot, Party Games, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Hogwarts, Smut, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 01:20:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16465964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hstraven/pseuds/hstraven
Summary: Harry and Hermione are having a Halloween Party at Grimmauld Place. Harry has gone way overboard but Hermione doesn't mind, she just wants to enjoy the night and enjoy it she will, especially when a certain blonde shows up.





	Angel On My Side

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little bit of Dramione fun for Halloween. I've started work on a longer fic but I don't know where it is going yet so it isn't ready to post, in the meantime I've been working in this to keep me entertained! Hope you enjoy and Happy Halloween!

“Do you not think this is a bit much Harry?” Hermione keeps her wand pointed at the big pewter cauldron she’s levitating into the middle of the room, above her head bats flap around the large living room ceiling and she wonders, yet again, if she should have tried to rein Harry in a little.

 Harry looks quickly over to her and then to the bats as they frantically try to find somewhere to hang.

He grins, “Okay, I’ll let the bats out but everything else stays.” He finishes covering the doorways with cobwebs that look horribly real. “Come on Hermione...it’s Halloween! I’m going to get the bobbing apples.”

Hermione sighs, exasperated and watches as Harry fights his way back out of the room through the cobwebs, only to hear him curse as he trips on a pumpkin just outside the doorway. Merlin that boy is excited. Getting the cauldron into place she points her wand at the window to open it and starts hustling the bats out to freedom.

Harry had gone way overboard this year but she couldn’t really begrudge him a bit of fun, he’d have never celebrated like this as a child. He’d told her Halloween was strictly off limits at the Dursley’s...for obvious reasons. Well, he’d certainly made up for it now! The downstairs of Grimmauld Place looks like something off those seasonal American movies, Hermione felt like she was walking around the set of Hocus Pocus. She liberates the last bat and watches it swoop out into the cool October evening. S

As she’s putting the finishing touches to the room Hermione spots a red shape hurtle through the cobwebs and she can see Ginny’s long red hair swish around her before the little witch comes to a stop in front of her.

Hermione looks at her for a moment, lost for words. “Ginny! That costume is very...I mean, wow. Has Harry seen you yet? He wanted traditional you know?”

“What do you mean? This is traditional!” Ginny holds up her plastic red flashing pitchfork and points at the little devil horns sticking out of her head.

“I think he meant more tacky, like kids costumes. Not...” Hermione trails off and looks at the tight, red leather all in one currently encasing the fiery redhead. It leaves very little to the imagination. Ginny winks at her and a pointed tail snakes around her body to curl over her arm. Hermione can’t help but laugh, “Harry’s going to pass out when he see’s you in this.”

“I hope so! He’s been so distracted by this party. It’s about time he paid me some attention.” Ginny fluffs up her hair. “And as for you Ms.Granger, what were you thinking with that shapeless robe you’re passing off as an angel costume?” Ginny points her pitchfork in Hermione’s direction.

“How was I to know you were going to dress up like this? I was following Harry’s instructions - traditional.” Hermione realised that her costume was going to look severely frumpy going up against Ginny’s and wished she’d had the foresight to be a little more daring.

Ginny pulls a face, her nose scrunching up, “Hermione that costume covers every inch of your skin and shows none of your figure. Do you want to have fun at this party or what? You told me you were ready to move on from Ron. It’s lucky that you have me around really. I found something much more suitable.”

Hermione groans, “Oh no, what have you done?” she feels nerves prickle at the thought of what Ginny thinks is suitable.

“Don’t worry about a thing. Just grab a drink on your way up the stairs...hasn’t Harry made that witches brew?” Ginny takes her arm and drags her out of the room. “Merlin, look at the time, you need to get ready. Costume’s in your room. Here take this.” Ginny grabs a steaming green drink off the table in the hallway and forces it into Hermione’s hand. “Now off you go. Trust me, this is all for the best. You’re having fun tonight Hermione Granger, whether you want to or not!”

...

Hermione stands in front of the mirror; the costume isn’t that bad. She smoothes her hands over the long, pristine white satin dress; tiny spaghetti straps loop around her shoulders and a generous slit runs up one side. Yes, a fair bit of skin is on show, and she’s had to forgo a bra. It feels scandalous and Hermione glances down only to be greeted by the sight of her breasts just about covered up by the silky material. At least it is comfortable and she does like how it feels over her body. She’s clipped half her hair back so it runs nicely down her bare shoulders. She charms the big feathery wings to stay in place on her back and downs the last of the witches brew. Ginny was right, she is ready to move on. A feeling of...restlessness has crept up on her the last few weeks and tonight is the night to satisfy it.

Stood at the top of the stairs Hermione can see Harry as he greets people in the hallway; a black cape swishes around him and she’s sure he is baring his fake, plastic fangs to the guests. It looks like a big group has arrived and Hermione can just about make out the red hair sticking out of the bandages wrapped around two Mummies, must be the Weasley clan. She easily spots Ron as he hugs Harry. She nearly laughs at his cheesy Wizard costume; a big grey beard is looped round his ears and a blue, starred pointy hat perches on top of his ginger hair. Hermione holds back for a moment, it still feels a touch awkward around him.

Hermione watches as the door opens again and in walks a man tall man. She can’t quite see his face but he’s in a suit, a tuxedo suit with the bow tie left untied around his neck. Hmmm, nice...he looks fit under that suit but she can’t quite make out who it is underneath a large top hat. He starts to remove it, to tip it in Harry’s direction and Hermione can see the platinum blonde hair shining out from underneath.

Of course, Malfoy. Fit? Yes, even Hermione has come to realise he’s ridiculously good looking. However, is he likely to reach her maximum threshold for annoyance as soon as he opens his mouth? Most definitely! Malfoy has somehow slotted into their social circle since he and Harry work together. Harry never fails to be amused by the fact that he and Malfoy now get on yet Hermione still constantly bickers with him. Hermione doesn’t really mind him being around; yes they argue like cat and dog but part of her appreciates that he’ll never give in on an argument just to shut her up. It’s never boring when he’s around. She watches as Harry swishes his cloak up on his arm to cover his face and is hears Malfoy snort out a laugh.

“Very nice Potter. Which unsuspecting child did you steal that from?” Hermione can hear the amusement in his voice.

“Piss off Malfoy. You’re just jealous...this is a Halloween classic.” Harry’s voice carries up the stairs.

“You keep telling yourself that.” Malfoy replies, fixing his top hat at a jaunty angle.

Hermione starts down the stairs and can see that Malfoy has some elaborate skeleton face paint on. It actually looks incredibly effective. She watches him carefully as grey eyes flash up to catch her own gaze.

“Granger” Draco nods at her, looking down at her costume, “I should have known, always the good girl. Are you here to lead us into the light?” he says smirking at her.

Hermione rolls her eyes.”I won’t be leading you anywhere Malfoy.”

“That’s not very angelic of you. What if you are the very one to save my disturbed soul?” he smiles darkly.

“Oh Malfoy.” Hermione says sweetly. “Your soul is the last of my concerns, tonight or in fact any night.”

She reaches out for another goblet of the witches brew and makes her way down the hallway, hips swishing in silk. She feels good in the dress. She wonders if Malfoy is watching her, then starts to wonder why she cares.

 ...

“’Mione, I’ve been looking for you.”

“Ronald, Hello.” The house was filling up and Hermione had come into the kitchen for some air.

She is taken aback as Ron pulls her into a far too familiar hug. She grabs his arms and pushes them back, keeping hold of them a moment so as not to hurt him.

“Bloody hell, you look good. I mean, not you don’t always but...you’ve scrubbed up well tonight,” he rubs a hand along the back of his neck and Hermione can’t help but notice his eyes are drawn downwards. She fights the urge to tug up her dress.

“Thanks Ron. And it’s good to see you, how are things?” Thankfully his blue eyes come back up to her face.

“Err, good, yeah good. You must hear all about the Aurors from Harry though, how’s things in your department, Harry said you got promoted?”

“Yes, kind of, I actually transferred over to the International Magical Office of Law.” Hermione replies, knowing she’d once told him that was her dream job.

“Oh yeah, I remember now. Right where you always wanted to be. I knew you’d do it eventually ‘Mione.” Ron smiles at her easily.

“Thanks Ron” Hermione feels the silence become a touch too uncomfortable. They just can’t talk the way they used to.

“Well, I should...” Hermione starts to make her excuse to leave, looking around.

“Yeah, of course, you want to mingle.” Ron steps back a little. “I just wanted to say Hi and it’s, err, it’s nice to see you again.” He reaches over and clinks his bottle of Butterbeer against Hermione’s green cocktail.

She can’t help but smile fondly at him, he’s a nice guy. “See you in a bit Ron.”

As Hermione walks out the kitchen she notices the hallway is strangely empty but then she hears the loud cheer coming out of the living room and peeks through the cobwebbed doorway to see a Weasley twin triumphantly holding a green apple in his mouth, face and hair soaking wet from bobbing into the cauldron of water to retrieve it. Guess Harry got that apple bobbing game started then. The crowd around him roars like it’s the best thing they’ve ever seen.

“Are you having a go Granger?” She jumps at the voice behind her and hears Malfoy’s laugh.

“Malfoy, you swine...you scared me.” Hermione turns around and pushes at his shoulder even though it moves him not at all.

“It’s Halloween, isn’t that what it’s all about?” He cocks his head looking eerie with his skeleton face.

“Gods, you look a fright with that face paint on. Even more so than usual.” Hermione notices his grey eyes look almost silver against the make up.

“Again...isn’t that the point?”  Malfoy drawls back at her in reply.

Determined not to give him anymore attention, Hermione fights her way through the cobwebs into the living room standing well away from the apple bobbing. Her back is against the wall and she watches as Ginny steps up to the cauldron and gets down on her knees, the crowd gathering around the cauldron is incredibly rowdy. Ginny’s eyes hold Harry’s in the crowd as Luna ties her wrists behind her back. Hermione looks over to Harry and can see he has gone bright red,

Ginny flicks her head side to side so her long hair flies over her shoulders. She finds Harry’s eyes again and grins slowly at him holding his gaze as she slowly lowers her head down toward the water. Merlin could they be any more obvious. Catcalls sound around the room and Ginny’s leather catsuit stretches even tighter as she bends down towards the cauldron. Harry is looking at her as if there is no one else in the room but Hermione watches Ginny as her eyes zone in on an apple and she opens her mouth to capture it. Ginny’s cheeks hollow out as she sucks it further into her mouth to be able to sink her teeth in. She emerges from the cauldron seconds later, water dripping down onto the red leather as she smiles around the apple. She stands up and spits it out to the side, eyebrows raised at Harry. He stands there for a moment before striding over to her and kissing her senseless. Hermione watches the room erupt around them, only Ginny could turn a children’s party game into foreplay.

She’s suddenly aware that Malfoy has sidled up to her again and is watching her with an amused expression.

“What Malfoy?” she snaps at him. She feels a surge of smugness that he’s followed her.

“Oh nothing. Just thinking that Potter throws one hell of a party. I’m surprised you’ve allowed all this frivolity in your house. Isn’t it past your bedtime?”

“For your information we both wanted a Halloween party.” Hermione ignores the taunt about her bedtime.

“Oh really? So it was your idea to cover the doors with cobwebs and set up a big game of bobbing apples for the kids.” Hermione glares at him and Malfoy smirks back. She hates how well he knows her. “So, are you having a go then?”

“Hmmm?” Hermione is confused for a moment unsure of what he means. She’s become momentarily distracted by the loose bow tie slung round his neck and open top button on his pristine white shirt.

“The apple bobbing? Aren’t you going to show us how the Muggles do it?” Malfoy’s leaning back against the wall, hands in pockets. She hates how good he looks tonight. Still, every word that comes out of his mouth infuriates her.

“I don’t think so Malfoy” Hermione replies, keeping the annoyance firmly in her voice.

“You know that legend has it that if you sleep with the apple you capture under your pillow you’ll dream of your future lover.” He’s watching her carefully.

“What nonsense.” Hermione is sure he must be joking.

“I assume there is no one currently taking the position.” The way Malfoy is watching her is putting her on edge.

Hermione scoffs, looking away from him before he notices her blush. “That’s really none of your business is it.” This conversation is steering wildly off course for them and it’s making her heart beat fast, too fast. Hermione almost wishes they could go back to trading insults, at least she knows what to say then.

“That’s a no then.” She can almost hear the arrogance coursing through him.

Still unsure of what is happening, she turns fully to him and stares at him. He just stays where he is, leaning against the wall and looks right back. If she hadn’t seen that white blond hair under his hat she wasn’t sure she’d believe it was Draco Malfoy talking to her like this. She doesn’t entirely mind the way her curiosity is tickling at her.

“What do you care?” she replies and it comes out much less sharper than she intended.

More cheers erupt around the room and she breaks her gaze away to see Luna kneeling on one side of the cauldron, Neville on the other, both of them grin around the apples in their mouths. Their whole heads are soaking wet as if they’ve fully submerged themselves in the water. Harry and Ginny are nowhere to be seen.

“Who’s next?” Dean Thomas shouts out across the room and she realises a second too late what’s going to come next.

“Granger wants a turn.” Malfoy shouts out next to her and she can hear yet more cheers as she turns to glower at him. He’s grinning at her, looking every bit the horrifying skeleton.

Hermione grabs for his arm and smiles when she sees the shock flit across his face, two can play this game. She pulls him forward with her, “Malfoy didn’t want to do it on his own so I said I’d bob with him.”

She stops by the cauldron and Malfoy stands besides her laughing.

“Well played Granger.” He mutters, looking at her in a way Hermione’s not sure she’s seen before.

 Malfoy removes his top hat and jacket while someone whistles across the room. He looks at Hermione as he kneels down next to the cauldron. He pulls his arms behind his back, drawing Hermione’s attention to the way the crisp, white shirt stretches across his chest.

“First one to get an apple wins?” Malfoy’s eyebrows rise as he challenges her, “Let’s see if you can beat me, Angel.”

“For Godric’s sake.” Hermione mutters under her breath and reaches her wand around her back to remove the wings. She kicks off her shoes and grabs a ribbon from off the floor. If he wants to humiliate himself that’s up to him, she’s going to win this.

Hermione moves to stand behind him, pushing on his shoulder so he leans forward. Hermione bends down, running a hand down his arm to his wrists, “Hold still, Malfoy.” People laugh around them and she wraps the ribbon around his wrists, eyes on his long fingers, twitching slightly as she twines the ribbon through his wrists before tying a bow.

Hermione crosses to the other side of the cauldron, kneeling down and Luna comes forward to tie her hands. She can feel her cheeks warming as Malfoy does nothing but watch, no expression on his face but eyes getting darker by the second. She holds herself up as straight as she can on her knees, very aware that as soon as she leans forward this dress will be particularly revealing.

“Ok guys, you know what to do.” Dean says standing over them both. “Three, two, one...bob!”

Draco wastes no time, pushing his face right into the water, not even seeming to go for an apple. Hermione waits watching him push the apples around the cauldron and splash water all over the floor before joining him, forcing her head down towards the water. It’s cold, shockingly cold; it’s also pretty difficult with two people going after the apples. Their heads bash together and Malfoy is constantly getting in her way.

Hermione comes back up spluttering and he does the same. Her hair is clinging to her face and people around them are loudly cheering. Malfoy looks much the same way she imagines she does with his hair plastered down, except the skeleton make up has started smudge making him look slightly deranged. Hermione takes a deep breath watching Malfoy do the same and pushes down after an apple again. Her eyes are closed but she can feel the smooth apple skin under her lips and she struggles to get purchase on it. All of a sudden it stops bobbing away from her and pushes back into her lips, knocking slightly on her teeth.

Hermione realises Malfoy is at the other side of the apple trying to use her face to hold it still while he bites into it. He isn’t going to win this. She opens her mouth as wide as she can before sinking her teeth into the crisp flesh, pulling up quickly. Their heads bash together and as Hermione lifts up she can feel the weight on the other side. Blinking water out of her eyes she nearly starts laughing at the sodden wet blonde clinging on to the other side of her apple. Malfoy looks furious so Hermione raises her eyebrows and pulls on the apple. He grips on, eyebrows coming together to glare at her and pulls right back. The crowd around them are helpless laughing. Hermione shuffles her knees forward leaning up against the cauldron and pulls as hard as she can. Malfoy’s grip must dislodge because before she knows it she is toppling to the floor, apple in her mouth, hands still trapped behind her. She hears a splash from in the cauldron, even more laughter and sees Malfoy’s face appear above her soaking wet, his skeleton face ruined as he glares down at her.

 Hermione spits the apple out and can’t keep the giggle in. Another look at Malfoy’s face sets her off laughing; she laughs and laughs. He just looks at her, confused but Hermione can’t stop herself  and every time the hysterics starts to wane she thinks about his disgruntled expression after he fell in the water and it sets her off all over again. 

As she sits herself up, Malfoy’s bemused expression has changed and his lips are twitching as if he’s fighting to hide his smile. The laughter finally slows down and she just chuckles intermittently.  

They are kneeling together on the floor, hands still tied behind their back when Dean announces, “Victory to Hermione!” and the noise levels rise around the room once more. “Who’s up next?”

 Hermione can’t help one more giggle as Luna comes forward and with a flick of her wand undoes the ribbons round their wrists. She feels lighter that she has in a while and Hermione is struck with a strange surge of warmth towards the stern blonde in front of her.

Malfoy gets up first and offers her his hand. Hermione takes it and he pulls her up off the floor, allowing amusement to show on his face now attention is off them. “You’re such a cheat Granger, stealing my apple.”

 “That apple was won fair and square.” Water is still dripping around them and a laugh bubbles out of Hermione again.

Malfoy shakes his head, the blonde strands scattering water. “I guess that’s my costume ruined.” He runs a finger down his cheek, looking a bit sad at the leftover face paint coming away.

Hermione doesn’t think twice, “Come on, I can clean the rest of that off.”

“ _You_ can clean it off?” he’s looking intense all of a sudden.

“If you like, I suppose it was partly my fault it got ruined although you started it really.”  Hermione smiles and makes to head out the room, wondering if Malfoy will follow her.

It’s quiet out in the hall and she can hear him behind her as she pads barefoot up the stairs. Hermione leads him into the bathroom next to her room and starts running the hot tap to fill the sink.

“Sit” she points to the edge of the bathtub and watches as he perches on the edge of it.

Hermione reaches for a facecloth swishing it in the warm water before wringing it out. Malfoy is being unnervingly still next to her but she’s sure he’s watching her. She knows full well he could easily do this himself but he hasn’t objected to her being here and something in her wants to know what will happen if she stays.

She takes a deep breath and turns to face him. Malfoy is silent as Hermione steps between his spread legs but his eyes stay fixed on hers. She reaches out and brushes the hair away from his forehead and notices her fingers are trembling.

“Close your eyes.” Hermione hears herself say and it sounds low and breathy. Shut in a small space alone with him has brought something to the surface. Something Hermione hasn’t cared to examine before. She can see Malfoy’s long graceful fingers, white-knuckled as they grip onto his knees and slowly his eyes shut. Hermione takes a moment to study him, his golden eyelashes brushing his cheek, his long straight nose, his lips full when they aren’t sneering.

Hermione starts to rub the face cloth over his forehead, removing the streaks of face paint that have been left behind. More of his pale skin emerges from beneath the black and white make up and she turns to dip the cloth in the water. When Hermione turns back to him he’s watching her again, eyes impossibly dark and still the silence stretches out. Hermione has no words for what she can feel swirling around them so she just moves between his legs again, reaching out to hold his face in one hand while she rubs the cloth over his cheeks and around his chin.

Without moving away from him Hermione throws the washcloth into the sink and reaches for the towel at the side of her. She briefly wonders whether she should offer it to Malfoy when his hands reach up and he grabs her hips firmly. Malfoy watches her carefully, looking up, waiting for a reaction she thinks so Hermione steps a little closer and starts brushing the towel over his face and neck, chasing the water droplets that have made their way down towards his shirt. When he’s dry Hermione drops the towel at the side and still Malfoy holds onto her, gripping tightly despite the slippery fabric between his fingers and her skin. Hermione waits and thinks maybe he is waiting too.

Hermione’s legs feel shaky as she reaches across and places her hands on his shoulders; still Malfoy says nothing, his expression guarded as dark eyes look intently into hers. Unable to stop herself Hermione’s hands trace up his shoulders and she strokes his neck with her fingers. At that Malfoy closes his eyes, breathing out a low groan almost in relief. Hermione feels one of his hands slide around the back of her waist and Malfoy pulls her close as he rests his forehead against her. Sat on the bath Malfoy’s head just comes up to her chest; he does nothing but hold her, his head resting in between her breasts. Hermione can feel her nipples start to tighten and she breathes shakily out into the room. Desire blooms under Hermione’s skin but something is making her keep this slow. Malfoy’s hand flexes around her waist as if he wants to move it but he doesn’t. Hermione hopes he’s feeling the same things she is.

She stops stroking his neck and moves her fingers up to run through Malfoy’s hair, feeling the silky strands slip through her fingers until she can hear both of them breathing heavily into the room. Still neither of them rushes; she brushes through his hair slowly and Malfoy strokes small circles on her hip, the silk shifting easily.

The room feels warm, the sounds of the party are muffled through the door but inside this room Hermione thinks it feels like another world, far removed from everyone. She can’t bring herself to examine this too closely, the way this feels. She wants Malfoy to do more and at the same time is happy to wait and enjoy the longing unwrapping around them both.

Malfoy’s hand, still warm on Hermione’s hip, starts to inch up the side of her body, ever so lightly stoking her skin so she stretches out underneath his fingers. He traces a line up under her arm and Hermione shivers even as she can feel the heat radiating off every part of him. Malfoy’s head still rests against her but his fingers curve around her breasts; Hermione looks down and can see her nipples heard beneath the fabric waiting to be touched. Malfoy teases, running his fingers lightly on the underside of her breast, slowly coming up to circle ever closer before she finally feels his fingertip brushes lightly over her nipple. Hermione moans before she can stop it and her fingers grip into Malfoy’s hair, pulling at it slightly.

Malfoy’s fingers continue to brush over the sensitive point, light enough to drive her mad. Hermione pulls her lip in under her teeth, trying not to make too much noise as he teases her to the point of madness. She feels his head move slightly away from her and looks down just in time to see him place the flat of his tongue against her nipple through the silk of her dress. Hermione breaths in harshly and her body arches into him. Malfoy’s eyes are down and he holds Hermione firm around her waist while his tongue does the most delicious things to her breasts. He takes his time, lavishing attention on one before moving across to the other. She feels throbbing begin deep in her core and it takes all her strength to stay upright when suddenly Malfoy bites lightly down on her nipple and Hermione shrieks, feeling arousal flood through her.

Malfoy leans back a little from her and she hears a knowing laugh. He’s looking up at her; a flush stains the top of his cheekbones and his hair is ruffled from where she’s had her fingers gripped in it. He looks gorgeous and Hermione’s heart flips at the realisation of just how much she wants him.

She offers Malfoy a small smile and reaches forward to undo the buttons on his shirt, not quite as pristine as it was earlier in the evening but stripping him out of it still makes her fingers tingle. Hermione undoes a few buttons then grasps the fabric in her hands pulling up sharply to yank it out from Malfoy’s trousers. She works her way down the last few buttons, noticing the way Malfoy shudders when her fingers graze his bare stomach. Picking up one of his hands Hermione twists his cuffs to remove the small golden snitch cufflink she’d noticed sparkling there earlier, doing the same on the other side she drops them on the floor. Malfoy’s mouth twitches up ever so slightly at that but there are still no words between them. Hermione reaches down, hands running up his bare chest, under his shirt, pushing it away when she comes up to his shoulders. Malfoy moves his arms back so it slides away from his body.

Before Hermione can do anything more Malfoy’s hands move to grab her again, bringing her close he reaches a hand up to her neck, pulling lightly to move her to him. Hermione’s hands go around the back of his neck, finding a spot tangled in his hair again as she brushes her lips against his. The shock that goes through her body is enough to remove any lingering doubts about this and Hermione grabs the sides of Malfoy’s head before licking slowly along his lower lip. She hears his hiss of his breath and then he’s standing up, tall over her as he pulls her flush against him. Malfoy’s fingers weave through her hair, angling Hermione’s head so he can lean down and plunge his tongue into her mouth. The noises she hears herself making are indecent but she can’t bring herself to care as fire blazes over her skin and Hermione kisses him just as thoroughly as he’s kissing her, their tongues collide fiercely as she moans into his mouth. She runs her fingers along his firm shoulders, before gripping onto his biceps, they feel taut as Malfoy cradles the back of her head with one hand and supports her back with the other, fingers splayed, keeping Hermione close to him even as he kisses her with enough force to push her away.

Unable to stop touching him Hermione runs her hands up and down Malfoy’s bare back, feeling his tight muscles. His tongue is still driving her mad, moving in time with hers in a way that makes her core clench. Hermione feels on the verge of losing control and wants Malfoy the same, she scrapes her nails down his back and a growl rumbles through him. He pushes back, moving with Hermione to shove her up against the bathroom door, hard enough that it rattles. Hermione gasps and his hands circle both her wrists, bringing them up above her head. Malfoy holds them in place for moment staring down at Hermione, his eyes almost black as he presses up against her. Hermione can feel his hardness and whimpers with need, pleased to hear he’s breathing just as erratically as she is.

“Do you have any idea how long I’ve wanted this?” Malfoy suddenly says, his voice husky.

Hermione’s mind goes blank at that, at the thought of him wanting her. She slowly shakes her head; feeling pleased that she can at least manage that and hears a gruff laugh in response.

“Too fucking long. Even when you’re in those dreary Ministry robes you drive me mad. I’ve dreamt of this, of being able to touch you like this, of being able to kiss you. Everytime you argue with me I’ve wanted to push you up against a wall and have you just like this. ” Malfoy’s voice is edged adesperation she’s never heard before.

Hermione pulls up every ounce of bravery, her body responding hotly to his words. She looks Malfoy straight in the eye. “Then do it.”

She sees a brief smile on Malfoy’s face as he grips her wrists in one of his hands and reaches the other one down to the slit of her dress. His hand brushes under the silk fabric, along her thigh and up to the edge of her knickers. He drops his head to her shoulder and Hermione leans her head against the door, pushing her hips up desperate to feel him touch her. Stretched out as she is it’s easy to arch under him as his fingers feel her over her knickers. Malfoy slides a finger along her and Hermione hears him murmur “Fuck!” into her neck. Hermione’s soaked through her underwear and for all their going slow earlier she knows it won’t be long until she comes now Malfoy’s touching her there.

Hermione feels Malfoy move her flimsy knickers to the side and he runs a finger along her, stopping at her entrance. Hermione can feel her core pulsing, trying to pull his finger in and Malfoy groans as he feels it too, only making her want more. He slowly slides a finger into her and Hermione can feel his hard cock pressing even closer against her hip as he does. She lets out a long moan, as Malfoy curls his finger and hits a spot that makes her insides flutter around it. Malfoy pulls out only to add another finger and plunges into Hermione again, this time moving his thumb to rub up against her clit at the same time; Hermione forgets everything, nothing else matters. All she can think about is the wondrous things Malfoy’s fingers are doing inside her and the look in his eyes when he told her how much he wanted this.

Hermione’s eyes scrunch closed and she feels the weight of Malfoy’s body leave hers, but his hand stays exactly where it was making her hips grind shamelessly on him. Hermione’s toes are curled against the tiled floor and she can feel the waves begin to lap around her body as Malfoy moves his thumb in circles on her clit, fingers still buried inside her. His other hand still holds her wrists tightly above her and Hermione opens her eyes to catch a glimpse of herself in the cabinet mirror straight ahead. Cheeks and chest flushed, her satin dress barely clinging onto her heavy breasts. Looking down Hermione sees Malfoy’s hand disappearing under her dress, moving slightly as her hips push away from the door. She can clearly see Malfoy’s cock straining inside his trousers and Hermione looks up his muscled stomach to his chest, lightly dusted with blonde hair, then further up to his eyes so intense with longing that she finally gives in and her orgasm crashes over her. Hermione’s somewhat aware of Malfoy as he keeps his fingers inside her and rides it out until the throbbing inside her starts to slow. Malfoy lets go of her wrists and Hermione leans boneless against the door as he comes forward to kiss her, slow and deep.

He’s quickly got desire coursing through her once more and Hermione snakes a hand between them, easily finding the point where his trousers are straining so she can push her palm flat against him. The kiss loses it’s rhythm but Malfoy’s hips pound forward so Hermione can feel him more firmly, twitching against her palm. She slowly rubs up and down the length of him, watching Malfoy closely as he shuts his eyes and breathes heavily, mouth open and lips swollen from their kisses. Hermione wants him so badly and attacks his belt, clumsily undoing his trousers and reaching inside to grasp his bare length. She circles her fingers around him, pulling up firmly, enjoying the way Malfoy groans as she does. A few more strokes and he barks out, “Stop.”

Pulling Hermione’s hand from his trousers Malfoy reaches under her dress again and yanks her knickers down hard so they fall to the floor and Hermione can step out of them. Malfoy’s hands go to Hermione’s hips, pulling up the silken fabric and bunching it up as he reaches around the back of her, squeezing her arse before lifting her up. She immediately wraps her legs around his waist and Malfoy leans her back against the door. He moves a hand to the front of his trousers adjusting until Hermione can feel his cock nudging against her wet entrance and she can’t help but moan in desperation. Malfoy halts and Hermione looks to see him watching her again, something so reverent in his expression that she finds herself saying, “Please Draco.”

Something snaps in Malfoy then and he thrusts up into her so quick Hermione is caught off guard and shouts out loudly, her sensitive clit sending shock waves through her body as he pushes into her again and again. Malfoy shows no mercy and every thrust into her body she feels him hit the end of her, unrelenting and wild as he pulls noises from Hermione that she can’t ever remember making before. Each time Malfoy pushes inside her she feels him rub against that sweet spot and the bliss starts to take over Hermione’s body.

Malfoy kisses her fiercely, teeth clashing as he keeps the punishing rhythm up below and Hermione starts to begin fluttering around him. Malfoy’s hands are holding her up, hard enough to bruise and the door is rattling each time he slams into her. Hermione’s hovering on the edge when she hears Malfoy mutter against her lips. “Fuck, Hermione...I need you to come.”

And that’s it, release barrels through her, making Hermione’s thighs tremble in Malfoy’s hands and she can feel him slam into her one more time before he lets go, spilling deep inside of her and groaning while she pulses around his twitching cock. Malfoy keeps her pushed up against the door and kisses her one more time. The world starts to come back to her as the pleasure fades and Hermione still holds Malfoy tightly to her.

They both gasp as Malfoy pulls his cock from her and lowers her gently to the floor. Hermione leans back still, her legs barely able to hold her up and Malfoy stays bowing over her, face hiding in her neck but Hermione can still feel his hands circled around her waist.

“That was...” Hermione starts, still catching her breath.

“Fucking amazing. That was fucking amazing Granger.” Hermione hears Malfoy mumble the words against her and she laughs.

“I guess it was.” Hermione says, sure that Malfoy can hear her smiling. His head snaps back to look at her.

“You know it was.”

Malfoy says the words sharply with just enough question in it that Hermione whispers back. “I know it was.” And is rewarded with a proper Malfoy smile.

They both jump as a loud knock sounds on the other side of the door and she hears Ginny, voice thick with amusement, “All ok in there? Hermione?” and with a wicked tone. “Malfoy?”

Hermione can see Malfoy scowl so she turns towards to door and shouts out “Go away Ginny!” and hears her laughter fade away.

Malfoy has fastened his trousers and is shrugging his shirt on, looking for his cufflinks on the floor. Hermione spots them and picks them up, holding his cuffs to slip the delicate links through the buttonholes. Malfoy watches her in silence; apparently as unsure as she is now. Hermione straightens Malfoy’s sleeves and looks up at him, he’s looking wary, eyes darting between hers as if trying to figure something out.

Hermione steps closer and kisses him lightly, just enough to feel another tiny flare of desire and her certainty rises. “Do you want to stay?” she asks, trying not to show her nervousness.

“Fuck yes, Granger. I thought you’d never ask.”  Malfoy smirks once more before leaning down, pulling Hermione into a heart shattering kiss.


End file.
